galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Dunedan
Appearance Called the Race of Kings, Dunadan are a race of humans that still has the blood of the First Kings, the Kaelithican royal bloodline. They look similar to normal humans, though taller. Both men and women are over 6 feet tall, with men being several inches and slightly heavier than women. They have black or auburn wavy hair, piercing eyes and long legs. They are blessed with lifespans 3 times that of a normal human. Their very presence inspires awe in the lesser races of men. Many noble bloodlines boast Dunadan lineage, though true Dunadan are born only once every 2 or 3 generations. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Dunadan are born to be leaders of lesser men. They are almost always born of noble families and are always held in awe by other human races. They do not possess their own culture but greatly influence the society that they are born into. Religion Dunadan usually worship the dominant religion in the area they are born in, but many also revere Taija as the bringer of light. Relations Dunadan usually have the same relations to other races as normal humans. Elves tend to be distrustful of Dunadan. Some elven scholars claim an ancient power was stolen from their race by the Kaelithicans to give the First Kings power. Adventurers Racial Traits RP: 20 ECL +1 Type: Humanoid(Human) Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Con, +4 Cha Speed:'''40ft '''Size: Medium Languages: As Human Racial Abilities: Bonus Feat Skilled Inspiring Presence-'' Humans within 30ft of a Dunadan gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and saves versus fear. Dunadan gain a +2 racial bonus on cha checks and cha based skill checks when dealing with the other human races. ''Light of the Past-'' Dunadan gain a +1 CL when casting any spell with the healing or light descriptor. When casting a spell or using a class ability to heal, they heal one extra point of damage per dice. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Bard-' +1/4 level bonus to Inspire Courage and Inspire Greatness bardic performances when they affect humans. 'Cavalier-' +1/4 level to Banner bonus. 'Cleric-' +1/2 level bonus when channeling positive energy to heal. 'Fighter-' +1 to CMD vs two combat maneuvers of the Fighter's choice, or +1/5 level to the Fighter's Bravery bonus. 'Magus-' the Magus gains +1/6 new magus arcana. 'Paladin-' +1/2 level bonus when using channel energy to heal, or +1 ft bonus per level to the radius of the Paladin's auras. This bonus increases in increments of 5, so +9 ft is effectively only a 5ft increase. 'Psion-' +1 power point. 'Psychic Warrior-' +1 power point. 'Ranger-' +1ft movement speed increase when in favored terrain. This bonus increases by increments of 5, so +9ft is effectively on a +5ft increase. The Ranger can select this ability before she actually has a favored terrain, the bonus applies to all favored terrains. 'Sorcerer-' add one sorcerer spell to the list of spells known. This must be at least one level lower than the highest level spell the Sorcerer can cast. 'Summoner-' +1/4 to Eidolon's Cha score. 'Wizard-' +1/2 CL when casting light spells.